Worth Fighting For
by Yvonne Park
Summary: Harry rushed in and saw his beautiful wife, her long red hair falling over her face, in a bed with a little bundle in her arms. - A one-shot of when James Sirius was born. Next Gen and all that.


Worth Fighting For

Harry paced back and forth in the little waiting room. A few other men were in there with him. Some of them pacing like him. Others sitting in the hard plastic chairs staring blankly at the large door on the other side of the room. Though one thing made all of these men the same. They were all waiting for the same thing, shared looks of worry on all of their faces.

There was a silencing charm on the door, so none of the men could hear what was happening on the other side. Harry could barely stand being so far away from that little room down the hall. Random thoughts were speeding through his head as he paced. _What is going on down there? Is she okay? Is the little one okay? _

Only after looking around the room at all of the other strained faces did he realize that none of them were staring at him. He was so used to being stared at, that if felt somewhat bizarre. Ever since he was 11 people stared at him everywhere he went. And since the battle at Hogwarts the staring had only increased. But here nobody bothered to look too closely at him. Only here, with all of these other worried men, did Harry actually begin to feel like a normal person.

Finally, a woman in a white healer's uniform opened the door. Every head in the room snapped up to look at her, hopeful expressions on their faces.

"M-mr. P-p-potter?" she stuttered, looking at him in awe.

_Cue the staring._ Harry thought as every man in the room looked at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and walked up to the woman. She gestured him to follow her and lead him down the white hall. The walk to the room felt long to Harry, and he wished he could run. The slow speed of the healer was excruciating to him.

After what felt like hours, they finally reached the room. Harry rushed in and saw his beautiful wife, her long red hair falling over her face, in a bed with a little bundle in her arms. Harry walked over and kissed Ginny on the cheek, and looked down at this little miracle. The little boy in her arms looked up at his father with his hazel eyes sparkling in the light. Even this young, he had a little tuft of the trademark black Potter hair that stuck up in every direction.

"James," Harry said softly. They had not decided on a name before his birth. They thought it would be better if they saw their baby before they chose.

"Harry, that's perfect," Ginny said, looking down at the little boy.

"He will look just like him when he grows up," Harry said, stoking the little cheek with his finger. "James Sirius Potter, in honor of both of my fathers."

The door suddenly flew open as a red-headed man burst into the room with a brown haired woman following behind him, a bemused expression on her face.

"What is happening?!" the man said, a frantic look on his face.

"Ron has been sitting at home all hysterical because you haven't owled yet," Hermione said before she caught sight of the baby. "Oh, congratulations! He looks just like you Harry!"

"Oh, poor little bloke," Ron said, looking sadly down at his little nephew.

"Ron!" Hermione said harshly, smacking his arm.

"What?!" he said, rubbing his arm, "The poor kid has to live with that hair his whole life!"

The room filled with laughter at this, as Harry ran a hand through his own unmanageable hair.

"He looks more like my dad actually," Harry said, looking fondly at his son.

"Did you decide on a name?" Hermione asked.

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny said proudly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend.

Harry reached over and took James from his mother's arms. He was surprised how well he fit in his arms. He had held babies before, but this was so different from holding Teddy or Victorie. This was his own son. His own little miracle.

"I love you James," he said, softly pressing his lips to the little head, "I will never let anything happen to you. You won't have to grow up like I did." He whispered the last part so nobody else in the room could hear him, only James.

"Wow, I'm an Uncle!" Ron said suddenly.

"Ronald, you have been an uncle for three years already," Hermione said, looking at her husband with confusion.

"Yeah, but this is my best friends kid," he said as if that explained everything, "This is way different!"

"You'll be Godfather, Ron?" said Harry, "And you're Godmother Hermione?"

"Of course Harry!" Hermione said, tears in her eyes.

"So what does it feel like being a Dad?" Ron asked.

"It feels amazing," Harry said, looking down at his son who had fallen asleep in his arms. "You have no idea how wonderful this is."

"I think I have an idea," Ginny said, laughing at her husband. Harry walked over and sad down next to her on the bed.

"After all of the pain and loss all of those years ago, it just feels so good to bring a life into the world." Harry said, "Especially now that the world is so much better than it used to be."

Everyone was silent as Harry said this. They were all thinking of the friends they had lost. Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin – the list just went on and on.

Ron waved his wand, and four glasses of champagne appeared.

"To the fallen, to the living," Ron said, holding up his glass, and the other followed suit, "And to my new little nephew James, proof that there are still things in this world worth fighting for."

**Just a little one-shot I thought of while sitting in Government. Hope you liked it! And any reviews would be appreciated! **

**Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed my other stories! You are the ones who keep me going! You guys rock!**

**I have a question for you all. Im thinking of writing a whole story instead of just one-shots, but I need your opinions. Should I write about the Marauder Era, or Next Gen? Im leaning towards the Marauders, but i want your guys thoughts!**

**You are all awesome!  
**


End file.
